


Buckle Up Baby

by KarleeKarma



Series: English Cottage 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Sam Winchester's Filthy Mouth, Smut, Songfic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma
Summary: Sam reminds you of a night you spent together in Florida years ago. A fight, a stolen car, a walk on the beach and some naked times in the backseat of Baby make it a night to remember.Semi inspired by the song Born To Be My Baby by Bon Jovi
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: English Cottage 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Buckle Up Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so - this was meant to just be some fun car sex smut so go with the lyrics. Bumpy ride... c'mon I can't be the only filthy mind here haha.  
> Then everyone started having feelings all over the show and it turned into a _thing!_  
>  So here we are with some background Sam and Reader. I think this marks the shift from just casual oneshots to an actual world with history.  
> I have a few life events to explore in this verse but if there's anything particular you wanna see then let a gal know.
> 
> Huge thanks to @DandelionDreams and @Drasna for talking me down and explaining that sometimes characters go rogue and not to panic. Our group chat gives me life ladies <3
> 
> PS: this 'verse doesn't follow canon, obviously. But I needed a reason to get everyone in the car haha. So yes monsters exist in this world. Dean didn't come get Sam from Stanford though. They're more looking for John and dealing with cases that come up on the trail than doing the whole 'family business' thing. Hope that covers any questions :-)

**So hold me close better hang on tight** **  
Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride  
We're two kids hitching down the road of life  
Our world, our fight**

A chime from your phone pulls you out of your world of paperwork and planning. Frowning at being pulled from the zone you grab your phone and see a text from Sam.

**S: Hey, I’m at the garage and they’re playing that Meat Loaf song you like, something something dashboard.**

**Y: Paradise By The Dashboard Light. What’s your point…?**

**S: It reminded me of that week in Florida a few years ago. When we were on the road with Dean?  
**

**Y: What week in Florida? Babe I know you’re bored waiting for the car but I meant it when I said I was busy today. Is there no one else you can annoy while you wait?**

**S: Rude! You don’t want to amuse me while I’m stuck here. And no, Dean stopped replying.**

You drag in a deep breath. He won’t stop until he’s made whatever point he needs to make about whatever memory of Florida he has. You don’t have a clue what he’s referencing. When you'd been on the road you had moved all over, you were somewhere new every week most of the time. He might as well have asked you if you remembered that time you ate breakfast 8 years ago.

**Y: Okay fine. You have my attention. I have put my pen down. Tell me about this magical week in Florida I’m supposed to remember.**

**S: When we ‘borrowed’ the impala for a night?**

The memory rushes back to you in an instant. Hell yes, you remember that week in Florida. Well, you remember that one night. God do you remember that night.

\----

You’d been travelling around the country with Dean for a few months. Just the three of you in his car, staying in motel rooms and moving constantly. Privacy was impossible to come by and the three of you were broke twenty-somethings at the time. No spare cash for two rooms, that was for sure. You loved Dean, but if he interrupted one more moment between you and Sam you were actually going to stab him. You and Sam had been together for about 3 years by that point. You’d been renting an apartment and were used to the privacy and freedom that came with that. Then Dean showed up out of the blue and suddenly you’re the three musketeers on some road trip.

The long days in the car didn’t bother you too much, you and Dean would fight over music and the best place to get a burger in whatever state you were in. The three of you would sing along to the radio as loud as you could. It was fun.

It was the nights that killed you. There is zero romance when your almost- brother-in-law is in the next bed. The times you and Sam gave in and did have sex when Dean was there were awkward and quiet. You missed his running commentary of filth. You hated having to keep as silent as possible. You tried to find quiet moments alone but you could practically set your watch to being interrupted as soon as things got heated. You were absolutely sick of having girl blue balls.

It didn’t matter whether you all went out and Dean hooked up with someone, or Dean went out alone and you stayed home, he would always be back within a few short hours. It left you both feeling like you had to rush through sex in order to not be interrupted or worse, he would actively walk in on you in flagrante delicto. No matter what hints you dropped about it being _totally fine_ for him to spend the evening out he always came home.

If Sam tried to sneak back to the motel during the day, your phones would explode with calls or a furious Dean would appear and start lecturing Sam on ‘the case’ or ‘the job’

You joked to Sam about buying a tent and taking up camping for privacy, he’d laughed but not taken you seriously. You were at the end of your rope.

The evening of _that night_ you’d ended up in a screaming match with both Sam and Dean. Dean had walked in on you and Sam yet again and his cocky smirk had done you in. Before you knew what you were doing, you were on your feet and in his face. He had a good few inches of height on you but you were so furious you didn’t care. You had told him exactly what kind of selfish asshole he was. He’d turned up out of nowhere and turned his brother’s – and by extension your life upside down. He was constantly in your space and business. You were done with his pervy jokes about your relationship, done with him finding a reason to interrupt every single moment you and Sam got to have and you were just plain sick of him. Sick of being dragged from town to town for cases, sick of his stupid fucking car and his stupid fucking face.

Sam had tried to intervene and calm you down. Dean was struck dumb in the face of your fury. Sam’s hand on your shoulder had just turned your rage on him. How long was this going to go on? It had been months of this nomad shit and you were over it. John didn’t want to be found! You wanted a normal life again. You wanted some consistency to finish your degree. Sam’s pacifying tone and ‘let’s all talk this out’ vibe had been the final _final_ straw for you. Telling both brothers exactly how and how far they could go fuck themselves you stormed out, slamming the door behind you.

Standing on the other side of the room door, you heard the brothers start to argue. You had no desire to stand and listen to them so you picked a direction and set off walking. You were somewhere near Fort Lauderdale you were pretty sure, not that it mattered. You just wanted to walk off some of your anger.

After about an hour of walking, you found yourself back at the motel, no longer angry, just tired. You hadn’t meant to explode like that and you knew you owed Dean and Sam an apology. You knew how much finding John meant to them both. You got to the door of your room but just could not face either man. Sighing you sat down against the wall, looking at the bumper of Dean’s car. Summer in Florida meant it was still warm, even though it was night. You alternated between watching the moon move across the sky and staring at the impala.

A chime from your phone brought you back to earth and you pulled your phone out.

**S: Sweetheart? Are you okay? I’m worried about you? Where are you?**

**Y: I’m outside the room. I’m fine, can’t face Dean right now.**

Within seconds you heard the door open and close. Then Sam’s huge frame was dropping down next to you and pulling you into his arms. You buried your face into his chest and he ran his fingers soothingly through your hair, gently combing out the tangles from your rage walk.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to explode like that. I just -” you started.

“Sweetheart it’s fine. I’m not offended, Dean’s not offended. We know how much living on top of each other gets to you. Dean knows he’s an insensitive asshole sometimes.” Sam rubbed his cheek on the top of your head, running his fingers through the ends of your hair.

“I’m just so fucking tired. We never stop. I know evil never sleeps or whatever but come on! Does it have to be a 24/7 job? Can’t we take five every so often and relax? We’re in Florida for Christ sake. Have we been to the beach? Nope! Why?” You paused, trying not to break down. “I always wanted to come here, see America. But not like this. I just want to go home.”

Sam’s arms tightened around you, pulling you closer into his warm embrace.

“Sweetheart, as soon as Dean and I are done, as soon as we find dad, if you still want to go back to England then we will go. I promise. You can pick where we live, what colour we paint the hall. Hell, you can pick the dog by the fire if you like. I don’t care where we live, as long as it’s us. You just gotta give us a little while longer to finish up.”

You sniffed, “I’m a cat person.” Sam chuckled softly.

“The cat by the fire then.” You nodded into his chest.

Giving you one last squeeze Sam stood. You looked up at him quizzically.

“Wait there sweetheart, give me a sec.” He turned and went back into the room, leaving the door open. You could hear him rummaging around in the bags before he came back out, shutting the door behind him.

“You want to see the beach? C’mon then, princess.” He dangled the impala keys from his fingers and grinned.

“Ohh Dean is gonna kill you!” you giggled, standing up.

“Dean is fast asleep and we will be back before he wakes up. My girl wants to go to the beach, I’ll damn well take her to the beach.”

You let Sam lead you to the passenger door, getting in while he threw some blankets in the back.

“Got plans Mr Winchester?” you laughed while Sam got in the car.

The impala’s roar as she started up made you both wince and then laugh. Sam sped out of the car park while you looked back, expecting to see a furious Dean behind you.

Driving you who-knows-where, Sam cranked up the radio, finding a station playing your taste in music, instead of Dean’s same 5 albums on repeat. You rolled down the windows and sang as loud as you could. You soaked in every single second of being alone with Sam for the first time in what felt like forever.

The wind rushing through the car blew yours and Sam’s hair wild and you turned in the bench seat to watch him. He looked so young and carefree, singing along with the radio along the back roads of god-only-knows. You felt a sudden rush of affection and love for him. Needing to be close to him, you shuffled across the seat and tucked yourself under his arm. Glancing at you Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you in closer.

“How far is the beach? I don’t even know where we are.” You asked.

“It’s not that far now.” Was all the answer you got as Sam drove. You didn’t mind, you were enjoying the drive, the smell of the night air, the feel of Sam close to you and the utter absence of Dean.

Watching the scenery fly by outside the window for a while longer you let yourself zone out, questioning if you really did want to move back to England or if it was just an emotional outburst. You weren’t sure. You missed home, but you didn’t want to force Sam from his home. You just wanted to settle down somewhere. This life on the road wasn’t for you.

The feel of the car stopping pulled you from your contemplations. You looked around. You’d stopped on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

“Samuel Winchester! Did you bring me to a goddamn Make-Out Point!?” You started laughing as Sam waggled his eyebrows at you.

“Maaaaaybe. Are you gonna put out for me baby?” Sam was laughing as well now, both of you clutching your stomachs.

“Christ, I didn’t think these places really existed.” You wiped tears from your eyes, “Are we gonna get murdered by some crazy serial-killer you think?”

“Nope, we’re gonna walk along the beach in the moonlight and it’s gonna be romantic as hell.” Sam moved to get out of the car and you followed him. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you to a little dirt track that traced down the cliff onto the sand.

“Ohhhh this is gunna be a bitch to climb back up later.” You groused as you tried to watch your footing in the dark.

“It’s okay, I’ll piggyback you. I’m like the hulk.” Sam laughed as you grumbled some more. But soon enough you were on flat ground again. You both stopped to take off your shoes and socks. Standing up, you took a deep breath, breathing in the sea air and relishing the sounds of the waves breaking. The sea was mostly calm, looking inky black in the moonlight, the sand bleached white. The whole effect was a soothing monochrome you fell in love with. Nothing at all like the beaches you were used to back home.

Sam took your hand and let you down to the water’s edge. You both walked in the breaking waves, loving the feeling of the water on your skin and sand beneath your feet. You walked in silence for a while before Sam struck up a nothing conversation about cats, what kind did you like? What colour? Why cats? If he let you get two cats could he get one dog? It was relaxing and easy and exactly what you needed to forget the earlier row. You still needed to apologise to Dean but for now, you were at peace. Holding hands and walking down the beach like any other couple. Okay so it was the middle of the night and maybe you’d kind of stolen a car to get here. But those were just details.

Eventually, you ran out of beach, coming to a pile of rocks and boulders that just seem to appear on beaches. You found a reasonably dry and flat one and Sam sat down while you sat on his lap, refusing to sit on the wet stone covered in seaweed and lord knows what else. Sam wrapped his arms around while you rested your head on his shoulder and looked out to the horizon.

“Thank you for this Sam. It’s beautiful.” You kissed his cheek, feeling his stubble tickle your lips.

“Hey, I’m glad I got to bring you here. I’m sorry it took a fight to get us some privacy.” Sam turned, catching your lips and kissing you gently. You tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. What started gently quickly turned into a passionate make-out session that left you both panting. Somehow you’d turned in Sam’s lap until you were straddling him, gripping his hair in both hands as he bucked his hips up into you.

Pulling back, Sam kissed his way down your neck, making you shiver. “Let’s go back to the car, I really don’t want to get arrested for public indecency.”

You ground your hips into his hardness, “Is that even a thing here?” you laughed.

Sam hissed, gripping your hips. “It’s definitely a _thing_. And not a thing I want to deal with. C’mon you minx, back to the car and maybe I’ll let you play with my thing.” He winked at you. 

There was nothing slow or relaxing about your trip back to the cliffs and the car. It was almost a jog, both of you anxious to get somewhere mostly private. You managed to scale the dirt path up the cliffs with minimal complaining and no need for a piggyback.

You both jumped into the front seat of the impala, Sam turning on the heat and the radio. The opening notes of Paradise By The Dashboard Light filled the car and you grinned.

“Hey listen, it’s the perfect car sex song.” You informed Sam as you climbed back into his lap, pressing your centre into his length. Sam gripped your hips and pulled you closer to him.

“So open up your eyes I got a big surprise” he sang in your ear, making you giggle.

“Oh, it’s big alright. Get your pants off Winchester!” You slid off his lap, wriggling your bottoms off in the enclosed space. Once they were off, you shed your tank top and threw yourself into the back seat and the nest of blankets Sam had thrown there earlier.

“Hey, great thinking mister!” You grinned, watching Sam struggling out of his clothes. Getting down to his boxers he eyed the back seat before sighing, getting out of the car and walking around to get into the back seat with you. He opened the door and quickly climbed over you, blanketing your naked body with his.

A bit of shuffling around later – the backseat was not made for someone of Sam’s size – you found yourself laid out, hands gripping the back of the seats while Sam kissed his way down your neck and worked two fingers into your soaked pussy. You were already so close and Sam was pushing all the right buttons to get you there.

“That’s is beautiful, cum for me. Need to be inside you. Missed this pussy so much. I’m so fucking hard for you.” Sam’s deep voice in your ear pushed you over the edge, whiting out your vision and making you cry out. He worked out through it, dragging it out as long as possible until you were squirming with over sensitivity.

While you panted and gasped you felt Sam pushing his boxers down and grabbing your legs, pushing your knees towards your chest to open you up to him. You hooked one leg over the front seats as Sam started to push himself inside you. You cried out, loving the stretch of him inside you.

Sam set a fast pace, neither of you having the patience to take it slow. It had been so long since you’d be able to let go and enjoy sex without worrying about being interrupted. You moaned loudly as Sam tilted your hips further, thrusting that bit deeper inside you.

“So fucking tight. You feel so good around my cock baby.” Sam reached between you to rub his thumb over your clit, making you cry out. He kept up a perfect rhythm that sent you crashing into another orgasm, clamping down on him. “There you go, that’s it. So fucking good, gonna make me cum so hard… _fuck_!” Sam’s words bit off into a groan as he thrust deeply inside you and shuddered as his own orgasm overtook him. Once he was done he sagged against you, making sure to keep most of his weight off you. You both breathed heavily, exchanging sweet kisses and whispered endearments.

Eventually, you were forced to move around and try to find a more comfortable position in the back seat of a car that was never intended to fit a Sam sized man. You ended up lying on top of him, head pillowed on his chest while he pulled a blanket over you both. Settling down, Sam wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“This was amazing, thank you, Sam. I love you.” You ran a hand over his arm and nuzzled into his chest.

“I love you too sweetheart, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can liberate the car more often?” he joked.

“Dean is going to kill you. Twice if he finds out what we did in his baby.” You giggled, imagining Dean’s face.

Sam yawned, “He’ll get over it.” He wriggled, trying to get comfortable and closed his eyes. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hairline, smiling at his soft purr. You closed your eyes and sighed, this was bliss.

\----

A phone blaring from somewhere jolted you awake, Sam stirring underneath you. You groaned, sitting up and smacking your head on the roof of the car.

“Ugh make it stop making that noise.” Sam groaned. You agreed and leaned yourself over the seat to grab Sam’s phone and tossed it to him.

“Yeah?”

_Sam where the FUCK is my car._

“Good morning Dean.”

_I’m not joking, do you have my car. Sam someone stole my car!_

“No one stole the car Dean, I have the car.”

_And you didn’t tell me!_

“You were asleep, my girl wanted to see the beach, so we came to the beach.”

_When are you gonna be back then? I’m starving and we’ve got stuff to do today._

“Yeah, we’ll head back then. Calm down.”

_Starving Sam._

“Yes, Dean.”

_Oh and Sam. If you have defiled my baby I will kill you._

“Bye Dean.”

Sam hung up his phone and threw it back into the front seat. He pulled you back down and wrapped the blanket back around you both.

“You just told Dean we were gunna head back.” You questioned.

“He can wait, 5 more minutes.” He replied, closing his eyes again. You huffed a laugh and settled back down. You were in no hurry to leave your little bubble of Sam.

The phone woke you both up again about an hour later. Sam didn’t answer but he did move to sit up and locate his underwear. You leaned over the seats again to grab your clothes, wincing at the sticky feeling between your legs.

“Ugh, I’m all sticky and gross. I need a shower.” You complained, pulling on your clothes in the cramped space. Once you were decent you climbed out of the car, stretching all your cramped muscles out.

Sam came up behind you, also dressed again. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck. “You’re beautiful.”

You both got back into the car and Sam set off driving back to the motel and a furious Dean. You did stop to grab breakfast to try and appease Dean. When you returned, you immediately went and offered him an apology for the previous night. Just like Sam he brushed you off, telling you it was fine and that he understood. He did tell you that you were a Spitfire when you were angry. Over time the nickname stuck and now you were just Spitfire or Spitfire Girl to him. He introduced you to people as such, which was always a good ice breaker if needed.

Dean explained it to you, over a few too many beers later that week, that he was used to it just being him and Sam when they were kids with John, he’d never had to accommodate a girl, much less his brother’s girlfriend. He promised to try harder to give you privacy with Sam. He told you how much he appreciated that you’d dropped your life as well to come with him and Sam and that he could never thank you enough for everything you did for his brother. You joked, telling him you were waiting for your Scarborough warning. He said it was Sam that got the threats, you were too awesome to get away.

He also started telling you and Sam before he left if he would be back to the room or if he would sleep in the car that night. He started making an effort to warn you when he was heading home instead of just walking in. It made things much more peaceful and you’d hated the road life just a little bit less after that.

\----

Another phone chime brings you back to the present, out of your memories of Florida and the seemingly endless road trip with the brothers.

**S: Babe, did you die?**

You looked back and saw various messages of Sam trying to get your attention.

**Y: Haha nope, just got lost in memories. That was a good night, don’t know how I managed to forget that.**

**S: Yeah it was amazing. You’re very good in the back seat ;-)**

**Y: How long are you gonna be with the car darling?**

**S: About another hour, why?**

**Y: Wanna go for a drive when you get home? ;-)**

**S: You read my mind princess**

You sink back into the sofa, your paperwork all forgotten as your mind runs wild with all the things you and Sam could get up to in the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/T6oyujbaw1E - Born To Be My Baby by Bon Jovi  
> https://youtu.be/C11MzbEcHlw - Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf


End file.
